1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to punching bags and is particularly concerned with a swivel mount device for a heavy punching bag.
2. Related Art
Traditional heavy punching bag mounts either have a fixed eyebolt or a swiveling eyebolt with a combination of chains, springs and metal connecting links used to hang the heavy bag from the eyebolt. This results in metal against metal movement at several points whenever the bag is hit. Typically, straps secured to the upper ends of such bags each have metal hanging triangles which are linked to a metal link which in turn is connected to a metal link suspended below the swivel joint. The resultant metal on metal abrasion at the wear points results in failure or breaking of links after repeated use of the bag over extended periods of time.